


A quarter to three

by EvilliousIsMyAesthetic



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Guillotine, Regret, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilliousIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/EvilliousIsMyAesthetic
Summary: Allen's death in Clotûre of Yellow seen by Riliane perspective. What she may have thought in that moment watching her newly found brother die?Find out here...
Relationships: Brother/Sister
Kudos: 18





	A quarter to three

It was a quarter to three.

Milanais square, Rolled.

A particularly warm day considering it was a winter day.

No, it is not just the atmospheric conditions that give this day warmth but the populace, visibly in uproar.

Slightly lifting my face, I watch the people of Lucifenia praising the gods for this day.

“Praise the twin gods for they have graced us with a better future”, a peasant shouted with her hands up to the sky.

“Mother, will we have more bread today?”

“Most certainly, my child, and also cake!”

“I’m so happy! My future is suddendly so bright!”

“Finally the nightmare has ended.”

“Today is the day the Daughter of Evil will descend to the Hellish Yard.

Praise lord Held for the punishment of the wicked!” A green-haired man, presumably from Elphegort screamed with strong voice, other people cheering along.

Today was a day to rejoice.

But not for Us…

Me.

“Our people, Our insolent people has hoped for so long for Our death.”

I angrily whisper under my breath.

Today is the day of my execution.

There’s no more time for the majestic plural.

I am no longer the Queen of this country.

I clutch my brown cloak tight, tears falling from my eyes.

“Why?”

“…Why was I so unconsiderate of my people needs?” I start to ponder, my body shaking uncontrollably.

“Was it selfishness?

Was it immaturity?

Or was it…

…

…

my Pride of life?”

Ten minutes before three.

The “Daughter of Evil” stepped on the scaffold full of pride.

Still smiling, the crowd booing and calling for her death.

Our…My heart beates so fast.

“But most importantly…

After all I’ve done…

…

Why in the world did I deserve atonement?”

“Allen, my loyal servant.

Why are you doing this to me? What’s the purpose of this sacrifice?”

I dwell on those thoughts and I suddendly remember.

“Don’t worry. You know, we’re not strangers. We are twins, older sister and younger brother.”

These were the words you spoke to me when you handled me your clothes, the clothes I’m caressing so tight right now.

“Why don’t I remember anything?

Were you lying?

What happened to me? To us?

Was it the pranks of demons?

Is this the cause of all this?”

Guess I will never have an answer, not now that he’s pending beneath the giant blade of the guillotine.

The square is not completely crowded.

I can’t breath.

My stomach complains, teatime approaching, but right now I just have a strong sense of nausea, I wouldn’t eat.

Five minutes to three.

Allen looks really agitated, what is he thinking about in a moment like this?

I keep caressing his clothes.

They fit me so well, they are so warm, I’m relieved for a split second.

This is so peaceful.

Maybe…he told me the truth. My loyal servant was indeed my brother all along.

I remember his embrace before fleeing with my clothes.

He was so warm, I haven’t felt like that in a long time.

“When we were children did you use to hold me so tight?”

Four minutes left.

The executioner draws closer to the blade, the crowd cheering and booing ceasessly.

More tears fall from my eyes, my hands covering my face not wanting anyone to notice my weeping.

“No. Strong women don’t cry.

My mother taught me.

She was a righteous woman and a great ruler. Her image transpired power and authority.

Everyone adored her.

Unlike me.”

“Sorry Mother, I’m miserable and not worthy of your family name.” This thought pounds the deepest parts if my mind.

I see now.

“My sin has taken everything away.” I murmur under my breath.

“I guess this is my punishment. A life of mourining in guilt.

That’s fair.”

I look at my brother once more, he’s visibly trembling.

Please brother, I am with you, you see?

I won’t leave you alone with those mockers.

One minute left.

“Don’t worry Allen, take, hold my hand.

Everything will be all right.”

I take my own hand, am I going insane?

Probably yes, but it’s understandable.

My sweet dream of lies is crumbling apart, just like my cake for my 14th birthday.

I still remember those moments, I was happy, without a care eating voraciously that cake.

Almost as tall as the hall of Mirrors itself.

Some other memories flashed before my eyes.

Leonhart.

I hated you, I commanded him to kill you for taking too much liberty against my leadership, but in the end you were just saving this kingdom.

Thank you for caring at my place.

Elluka.

The weird and always smiling sorceress. Everyone admired you, just like my mother. I still remember the panic in your eyes when I commanded to burn the forest down.

Mariam.

Wise and powerful but I never listened to your advice.

Kyle.

My beloved Kyle. I now see how you dared to prefer that green-haired maid to me.

I didn’t deserve you but my pride overtook me and prefered to slaughter all the green-haired women in Elphegort.

For what?

So that you could repent and be mine.

Mine only.

Did you forget about our engagement? The necklace you gave me before giving one alike to that woman?

Foolish man.

But…

But the slaughter would have stopped your heart beating for her?

I don’t think so now.

I’m the foolish woman.

I listen the bell echoing.

Two more times and he will die.

I come back to reality in a sudden.

I’m shaking even more.

I see Allen weeping.

I start hearing a resounding song.

“Lu li la.

Lu li la”

My vision is blurry and my head is spinning.

What is happening?

The bell echoes once more.

“Any last wishes, Daughter of Evil?”

Allen is silent, he can’t speak.

But don’t worry, I will answer for you,

to you.

“If I could be reborn, will you forgive me?

Will you play catch with me again?” I murmur, unable to not look at Allen, hoping my answer somehow reaches him.

Last echo.

“How did you deserve this? Dying for a wretch like me?”

The crowd cheers and screams for my death, his death.

In a blink of an eye that lasted eternally the blade comes down on his neck.

I close my eyes.

The blade makes a sharp sound echoing in my ears.

Flesh being torn apart.

After an eternity I reluctantly open my eyes.

His head on the ground, covered with flowing blood.

Your blood.

My blood.

Our blood flowing with Malice.

I’m the Daughter of Evil.

You were the Servant of Evil, you said.

But what in the world is “evil”?

You died in vain, for the lowest being on this earth while the peasants are still cheering loudly, more loudly than before.

For the death of an innocent.

My brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guysss!  
> This is my first fanfiction that I published on Tumblr two months ago. it was for the Allen's death anniversary...  
> I know, I know this is so sad. My heart broke while writing this but I wanted to make it as realistic as possible to the cost of having something brutal...that's because that moment was brutal.  
> Raise your hand if you've ever cried listening to Servant of Evil and/or reading the end of Clotûre of Yellow.
> 
> Nonetheless, enjoy, I guess...  
> I'm open to constructive criticism and suggestions   
> <3


End file.
